


Daniel's Delicious

by pinkdiamonds



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkdiamonds/pseuds/pinkdiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam helps Jack buy a clue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daniel's Delicious

Most of the SG1 team were feeling no pain. Colonel Jack O’Neill had ordered a team night after a month of pretty serious gating and the difficult and often dangerous encounters that went along with gate travel. This team night like most others was being held at his house and included grilled steak, potato salad and lots of top-shelf booze. After several hours of imbibing that top-shelf booze, Jack and the rest of the team weren’t exactly three sheets to the wind but were pretty damn close.

Samantha was happy, silly, and giggling, while Jack became more loquacious. Daniel was simply sleepy as well as a bit more touchy feely than was usual. When he began playing with Sam’s hair and ear lobes, Jack packed him off to the guestroom to sleep it off. Teal’c who rarely indulged had consumed two of the frozen Margarita’s of which he’d recently become fond. Although it would take many more than two drinks of any kind to affect him, he did relax his usual fierce scowl.

When Jack came back from making sure Daniel made it to bed, he sat on the opposite end of the couch from where Carter had finally picked herself up off the floor after she spent half the night leaning into Daniel’s legs. Teal’c remained on the club chair to Carter’s left. Ah, she thought, suppressing more giggles, a Samantha sandwich. Stuck in the middle with two gorgeous men, not that she would want to act on those feelings.

“Seriously, Teal’c, I have it on the best authority that Daniel’s _delicious_ ,” Sam giggled. She made the word delicious sound positively filthy.

“What?” Jack demanded. Huffing a bit, he added, “I find that hard to believe, Carter. The new nurse Janet just got, maybe you could apply that term to her, but not, I repeat, not to Daniel.”

“Uh-uh, the new nurse is a babe, but not delicious,” Sam said with fairly drunken conviction.

“Major Carter, perhaps you would care to explain the difference between a babe and delicious,” Teal’c rumbled in his deep, velvety voice.

‘Yes, Carter, please educate us on the differences between being a babe and being delicious. And while you’re at it, tell us the authority that thinks my archeologist is delicious,” Jack sniped.

Sam turned to Teal’c and gave him a deliberate and obvious eye roll. Did the Colonel even realize that he referred to Daniel as ‘his’, not just tonight but nearly _always_? How had he missed the rumors on base that Daniel and Jack were in each other’s pants and had been for years? How could Jack miss the fact that Daniel was in love with him? And mostly, how could Jack not let himself in on the secret that he was in love with Daniel? It was somewhat understandable Sam thought, she herself had missed every one of the clues when she had still been wearing some very large blinkers.

What Colonel O’Neill didn’t know was that she and Teal’c had decided to help him buy a clue as regards Daniel. Teal’c had originally been opposed to the idea, believing that O’Neill didn’t deserve an intimate relationship with a man as special as DanielJackson. If O’Neill couldn’t see and take what was right in front of him, freely offered, he was a fool. Teal’c knew of any number of potential partners, both male and female that would welcome and cherish such a one as DanielJackson.

As recently as a few months ago, Sam would have been horrified at helping Jack initiate a relationship with Daniel. Not when she wanted Jack all for herself. But all that changed on the drive home from yet another team night. That night, Teal’c told her she was wasting her time on a man who would never be hers when there was a man very close who would do just about anything to have her. Teal’c had then reached over and very gently cupped her face, stroking her lips with his thumb. Sam thought what the hell and went for it. She’d never looked back.

Sam turned back to Jack, and with a wicked gleam in her eye proceeded to educate her oh, so clueless Colonel . “Well, you see, Sir, a babe is just the package. You know, nice body, great hair, gorgeous skin, beautiful eyes, you know the package. Being _delicious_ however, is more,” she went on, again making an innocent word sound sinful and filthy.

“More what, Carter?” Jack growled.

“Well, you know,” Sam continued sweetly. “It’s the package plus. It’s everything else. In Daniel’s case, he’s smoking hot plus he’s brilliant, has a great personality, he’s sweet and modest and flirty. I can’t tell you how many people on base adore him, especially when he does the thing with his eyes. Like when he bats his lashes, or looks at you through his lashes. It’s seriously sexy. One of scientists’ told me Daniel’s a wet dream walking,” Samantha giggled, as Jack actually started to choke.

“Thank you, Major Carter, it is as you said, DanielJackson is indeed _delicious_ ,” Teal’c agreed. Teal’c, with his silken voice, also managed to make the word delicious sound sexually provocative as well as filthy.

“How many people?” Jack asked

“How many people what?” Sam could play dumb when it suited her. After all, she learned from the best, Jack himself.

“Adore him, Carter,” Jack spit out.

“Let’s see sir, most of the straight females on base, including a few of the married ones,” Sam began ticking off on her fingers. Three quarters of the male civilian staff including some of the married ones, and I’d say a good third of the Marines and other military personnel, not including a number of people who visit from Washington. Oh, and that’s not mentioning how many of the not interested want to introduce Daniel to a cousin or a sister or an in-law. Some days all I do is fend off the Daniel groupies. In fact, Sir,” Sam went on, pretending not to notice Jack’s rising color or his quickened breathing, “if you heard some of the kinky things some people wanted to do with Daniel, you’d be screaming for wholesale court martial’s.” It was all Sam could do not to laugh at Jack’s increasing anger. She dared not look at Teal’c knowing if she did so, she’d lose it.

“Spill, Carter. Now!”

“Hmm, there’s the nurse who always ‘forgets’ to give Daniel socks whenever he’s in the infirmary because she has a thing for his toes. Um, a scientist whose fantasy is to cover Daniel in melted chocolate and lick it off him slowly. Oh, and one of the Marines told me that if Daniel was his, he’d only let him get out of bed to use the bathroom. And, there’s at least a half dozen people who want to dress Daniel all in leather, and two of them mentioned a dog collar,” Sam confessed to Jack. Sam knew that mentioning the dog collar meant team night would soon be over. She only hoped her plan would work. Seeing exactly how wound up Jack was, she felt a little sorry for Daniel, but figured she was giving him just what he wanted.

Jack didn’t understand why he was so pissed. Distracted, he was glad when Carter said she and Teal’c should get going. Yadda, Yadda. Whatever. He needed to process what he had just heard about his civilian consultant. The idea of Daniel being delicious spun round and round in his mind. Although no longer anywhere near the vicinity of being drunk Jack was still a bit buzzed. The word delicious, especially as said by Carter and Teal’c, in that filthy way became confused in his mind with his taste buds. Jack decided that for the sake of his sanity he had to taste Daniel, had to find out if he was in fact delicious!

Jack stalked out of his living room and quietly entered his guest room. Moonlight slanted across the bed, illuminating Daniel. He had stripped down to his boxers, but he’d obviously been restless and warm as the light blanket had been throw off. There was a lot of shining, gleaming skin exposed. Daniel lay on his side, closest to the left side of the bed. Jack’s mouth went dry as he toed off his shoes and socks. He started to salivate as he removed his shirt just thinking about how delicious Daniel would taste. He never stopped to consider why it was necessary to remove his shirt for the brief taste of Daniel he intended.

Jack lay down next to Daniel, and debated whether to start his explorations at Daniel’s neck or his back. Neck, definitely neck, Jack thought. Jack leaned over and gently, softly, slowly put his lips on the nape of Daniel’s neck and tasted. He’d meant to have his brief taste, get this madness out of his system and go. He was utterly unprepared for the explosion of taste on his lips. He was even less prepared for the way Daniel smelled. Years of suppressed, barely acknowledged desire roared through his body.

Taste and odor and sight and touch all combined and sent a tidal wave of blood southward to his groin. Carter had been right, Daniel was delicious! Sweet, with a hint of sandalwood, tangy salt, and spicy like the most exotic spices to be found in the universe. He tasted and smelled like all of these things combined, he tasted exactly the way Jack thought Daniel would taste. He had to have more.

Jack spooned himself closer to Daniel, putting one arm around him so that he could keep Daniel close. He put his other hand on Daniel’s head, combing his fingers through soft, silken hair, bending Daniel’s head so he would have better access to the back of his neck. He moved his mouth to Daniel’s neck and allowed himself to fully taste what he had only sampled before. As Jack’s tongue made small, delicate swipes and circles on Daniel’s neck, Daniel began to make small whimpering and moaning sounds. Hearing was added to the volatile, explosive mix that Jack was becoming.

Jack began to venture to the side of Daniel’s neck and to his shoulders. The hand keeping this delicious man close to him began moving of it’s own violation. It wandered from one nipple to the other gently tweaking, rubbing and pulling, eliciting deeper groans and more whimpers. Jack was impossibly hard, he couldn’t remember ever being this hard. Cursing himself for not removing his jeans, he shifted closer yet so he could rock his aching cock against Daniel’s ass.

Daniel was beginning to awaken, thinking he was having yet another wet dream of Jack. He could smell Jack, and was having several forbidden fantasies played out at once. When he felt a big hand lazily spiraling circles on his taut stomach, he reached out to twine fingers with his lover’s hand. That’s when he awoke fully and realized who was in bed with him and what was happening. Daniel could hardly believe what his own senses were telling him. When Jack’s hand moved down and began slowly stroking his swollen cock Daniel arched up into the hot hand seeking more friction for his throbbing cock. “Oh God, Jack, that feels so fucking good,” he barely managed to pant out.

“Tell me about it, Daniel,” Jack said with a low moan into his ear. He felt Daniel moving and hastened to remove his jeans and boxers. He needed to feel more of Daniel’s skin against his own heated flesh.

Daniel turned so that he was now facing Jack, so that he could touch and stroke, and kiss and lick and suck and do all the hot, filthy things he’d wanted to do to Jack since forever. Daniel pulled Jack down to his mouth for a kiss that exploded and nearly made Jack and Daniel burst into flames. This was no longer the gentle exploration it began as. There was no delicate sampling or tasting. Jack was devouring Daniel’s mouth. Tongues dueled and clashed and intertwined. The kiss was deep and wet and passionate. Jack moaned and Daniel took it and made it his own and then gave it back.

As the kiss deepened, Jack’s hands were moving over Daniel, marking Daniel as his. Jack ran his hands down Daniel’s spine, and then onto his ass, dragging his boxer’s off. He flipped Daniel over, and Daniel opened his legs so that Jack could bring their cocks’ into contact. Jack set the pace and rhythm. Now that Daniel was awake and responding, Jack forced himself to slow down and his hips stroked against Daniel long and slow. The friction was exquisite; Jack wondered why the fuck he had ever denied himself this unbelievable pleasure. Mine, he thought as he bit down on Daniel’s shoulder. Nobody better ever even fucking think of touching Daniel, he’s fucking mine.

Daniel’s head thrashed against the pillows and he was moaning, “More, Jack, please, harder, please, Jack, more.”

Jack chuckled, “Patience, Daniel, we’ll get there. I’m not quite done tasting.” Although Jack thought he could spend a couple of life times just touching and kissing Daniel if he stayed on top of him rubbing against him, it would all be over far too soon. Jack wanted to make this last as long as possible for both of them.

Jack reluctantly moved his lower body, knowing where he wanted to be and just how to get there. As he moved his mouth to Daniel’s nipples, his long arm reached inside the nightstand drawer to get the lube he knew was there. He swiped a soft tongue against Daniel’s nipples, spending some time with each of them. When Daniel pressed Jack’s head against his chest begging for more, Jack firmed his tongue and licked at the hard points, which were now glistening in the moonlight. Promising himself to revisit this territory sooner rather than later, Jack continued his downward journey.

Jack licked and sucked his way down Daniel’s body, using tricks learned from a hundred casual encounters from his youth with both women and men in order to drive Daniel wild. Applying a generous amount of lube, he slowly worked a finger into Daniel while kissing and licking his balls. Daniel’s body was bucking and shaking, and demanding more which Jack was happy to give him. When he had two fingers inside Daniel, he finally allowed himself to take Daniel’s weeping cock into his mouth.

By the time Jack had three fingers inside Daniel, fucking him in a steady rhythm, hitting his prostate over and over and most of his cock down his throat, Daniel was absolutely lost to coherent thought. It was too fucking good and he wouldn’t last much longer, couldn’t last much longer. Daniel began to piston his body between Jack’s fingers and his mouth, rapidly losing control. Jack opened his throat as Daniel wildly fucked his mouth. He screamed Jack’s name as he came hard down Jack’s throat. Making Daniel come like that was the single hottest and most erotic thing Jack had _ever_ experienced, and he wasn’t done.

When Daniel finally fell back to Earth, he saw Jack’s smug grin. “That was… that… was… I don’t even have the words for how fucking good that was, Jack.” Daniel could feel the heat of Jack’s erection against his thigh. He felt Jack’s cock twitch, and felt himself start to get hard again.

And, oh, dear God, Daniel wanted more. “I want you inside me Jack. Now Jack, please,” Daniel begged. Daniel still on his back raised his legs, exposing himself.

Jack lubed his cock and putting one of Daniel’s legs over his shoulder began to slowly enter, reining in his rampaging desire. It was all he could do not to ram his aching cock into Daniel’s ass, pound into him and fuck him through the damn mattress. It was only when he was fully buried in Daniel’s ass that he allowed himself to think or feel again. “Oh God, fucking hell, Danny. You’re so fucking tight,” Jack hissed.

“For you, Jack, only for you. Fuck me, fuck me hard Jack.”

“Mine, Daniel, you’re fucking mine,” Jack growled and began to stroke hard in and out of Daniel, trying to control it, but knowing that very soon he was going to lose it. He changed his angle slightly, wanting to see the hot pleasure on his lover’s face when his cock hit Daniel’s prostate over and over. Jack’s whole world focused and narrowed. His world became Daniel’s tight, slick heat surrounding his throbbing, hard cock, his balls bouncing against Daniel’s ass, and the incredible sensations that he knew would soon spiral out of control. Jack had never had sex this good before, never. Not the first time, not ever. He knew it would only be a matter of moments before he exploded inside Daniel’s ass.

“Touch yourself, Danny, come for me.”

“Just tell me when, Jack.” Daniel grabbed his cock and started stroking himself. He knew he’d come as soon as Jack wanted him to… he was close, so fucking close.

“Now, Daniel, now,” Jack moaned. He was only waiting to feel all that slick heat gripping his rock hard cock tighter yet. When he felt the first luscious spasm, Jack let go of the edge he had been on and fell, screaming as he came. Jack could not remember coming harder in his life. It felt endless and he struggled not to let the world grey out.

He collapsed on top of Daniel and both men rested as they struggled to simply breathe. A new universe clicked into place for both Jack and Daniel, a better, more perfect universe, and both men were content. Jack withdrew carefully and pulled Daniel into his arms.

“Go to sleep, Daniel, we’ll talk in the morning,” Jack said softly, cradling Daniel.

“ ‘Kay, Jack. I love you.”

“Yeah, I know. I love you back.”

Jack had one last thing to do before he could join his delicious archeologist in sleep. He grabbed Daniel’s cell phone off the night table and keyed in Carter’s number. When he reached her voicemail, he said, “Carter, Teal’c, thanks, you were both right.” It was a very brief message considering how much those few spoken words conveyed. Because the team was so close, he knew that Carter would understand his real message. She would know that he was telling her he wasn’t nearly as dumb as he sometimes acted and he knew about her and Teal’c and he approved. Mostly she would know that Jack was saying thank you for helping him to buy a clue.

Jack held Daniel as close as possible, joining him in sleep, a faint smile still on his lips.


End file.
